rocheberefandomcom-20200214-history
Rochebere Wiki
Welcome to the official Wikia for the upcoming modification Rochebere, by Sam Vincent, for the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. About Rochebere Hello, and welcome to the Rochebere wikia! I am Sam Vincent, also know as samv96UK, and I have been working on this mod since May 2012. The current release target for the Rochebere mod is Summer 2013. For more information on the mod project itself, visit Rochebere (Mod project). Rochebere is an entirely new city/landmass mod. The city itself is based on and around the borders of Skyrim, Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. I say city/landmass as in terms of lore, yes I am creating a city, but in terms of land created, I think it would be fair to call it a small landmass. For more information on the city of Rochebere visit Rochebere. The city includes a main storyline featuring several unique, cinematic and dynamic quests, which will lead you to multiple endings and determine the fate of Rochebere. New quests will take you to entirely new locations, climbing over rooftops, chasing foes through burning buildings and hiking up steep, snowy mountains. For more information on the quests of Rochebere visit Rochebere Quest-Line. Don't fancy playing a fully fledged quest-line? The mod also includes a handful of side-quests, miscellaneous objectives and activities to partake in and new NPC's to talk to. Key new features include the use of an interave archery range and the option to become a landlord and buy new buildings, shops or landmarks to earn gold in your very own treasury vault. You can also travel to the Grand crucible, An arena where mindless and bloodthirsty mercenaries enter to fight hordes of creatures- or even each other- to the death. For more information on the features of Rochebere visit Rochebere Gameplay Rochebere's includes a new guild- the Guardians- A faction dedicated to protecting the citizens of the city from evils such as slavery, kidnappings and threats from crime gangs. This guild will be influenced by the way you complete your assignments. Using aggressive means will higher your notoriety to crime lords, and make the guild resort to worsened methods, whilst avoiding trouble and using non-lethal methods will lead to a lighter outcome. (Please note that the guild's quest-line will not be included in initial release. It will be released a few months afterwards so that I can put the time into it without holding back release for Rochebebere itself.) For more information on the Guardians guild visit Guaridan's Guild. Featured Article: Rochebere Rochebere is a large city established and ruled by the Imperial-Nord Caspius family, who govern from Eagle Tower. The city is located on and around the borders of Skyrim, Cyrodiil and Hammerfell, but despite this it is unknown by the vast majority of Tamriel's citizens. The city easily rivals the size of most of the cities in it's three neighbouring provinces, with the exception of the Imperial city in Cyrodiil. Rochebere is home to numerous races and settlers, creating a unique blend of architectures and cultures. Read the full page here! Additional media Help out the Rochebere wiki by adding screenshots or fan art! Video Library. Category:Browse